


Shenanigans

by halleson37, MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Drama, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, best friends who also love each other, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey and Ian have grown up together, getting into shenanigans all their life, but as they grew up so did their affection for each other.





	1. Swimming

Ian and Mickey had known each other since childhood, always getting into stupid shenanigans together. 

Like take the time when Ian was 5, and Mickey was 7 and the boys decided to prank Ian's sister Fiona, they had snuck into her room in the middle of the night, putting shaving cream into her hand then tickled her causing her to get the shaving cream all over her face. The boys had found it hilarious even after they had been reprimanded. 

Then there was the time Mickey decided to steal one of his dad's guns at only the age of 10, both boys going to an abandoned warehouse to shoot at beer bottles. 

Through the years the boys only grew closer, continuing to get into trouble together on countless occasions.

Then there was now...Ian was 16 and Mickey 18 and the boys were both drunk wandering down one of the empty south side streets when Ian blurted out the idea. 

“I wanna go swimming!” he practically yelled into the air, turning around to walk backwards in front of Mickey. 

“Its fucking October Carrot Top” Mickey said laughing. 

“Inside pool” is all Ian said, like it explained everything. 

“Yeah, and do you have a mansion and a sports car to go along with that?” 

“Don’t be a jerk” Ian retorted pushing Mickey playfully. 

“Fuck off” Mickey said grabbing Ian around the neck, ruffling up Ian’s hair with his free hand. Ian tried to get way but Mickey was not having it as the boys began to wrestle. 

They always joked like this, beating each other up for fun, and ending it with a makeout session when they were drunk enough not to care. 

The two boys had both been denying their sexuality, both just doing what felt good without looking at the full picture of them being gay and madly into each other. And as much as both boys wanted to take the next step to actually having sex they were both to scared, because if they had sex that would mean that this was real, there feelings and sexuality was not just a fluke when they were drunk, but something that brought on deep feelings. 

As Ian finally got the leverage on Mickey, darting the older boys next blow to loop around and run up the street a few paces. 

“YMCA!” Ian telled trying to make the motions with his arms, only to fail dramatically in his drunken state. 

“You look fucking ridiculous” Mickey said as he laughed at Ian trying to sing and spell out the YMCA song. 

“It’s a fun idea right?” Ian asked as Mickey caught up with him, gently wrapping an arm around the dark haired boy’s waist. 

“Fine, but if we get caught I am leaving you naked in the pool” Mickey smirked, his breath hot on Ian’s face in the cold fall air. 

The boys caught each other eyes as they often did, the underlying of their affection for each other coming out in those brief glances. 

“So, who is gonna jimmy the window open?” Mickey said, breaking eye contact purposefully, shaking Ian’s arm off him even though it felt so good around him. 

“You are better at it” Ian said as the boys headed to the underground, both knowing the right train to take to get to the closest YMCA.

They rode in silence, both boys the only one on the train as it was about 1am.

Noticing the lack of other people on the train, and because Mickey smelled nice and was warm Ian scooted closer to him, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be fucking gay” Mickey said, but he didn't scoot away as they were the only two on the train. His heart hurt because he couldn't let his feelings out, but with his family and being south side, both homosexuality, and feelings in general where not something that was tolerated or acceptable. 

“This is it” Ian said standing up as the train made its next stop. 

MIckey followed as they exited, missing the warmth of Ian against him. 

“Come on” Ian said as they approached the back of the YMCA building, kneeling down next to one of the ground level windows that during the day let sun into the pool aria. 

“Do those even fucking open Gallagher?” Mickey asked standing next to Ian. 

“Yeah, I see the latch” Ian said pointing than standing up. 

“Fucking hell, hold the light” Mickey said, turning his phone light on then handing it to Ian. Mickey kneeled down, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket as Ian shown the light. Mickey began to wiggle the knife between the window and it's sill. 

“If alarms go off or something I'm gonna beat your ass in jail fire crotch” Mickey said continuing to work the knife skillfully. 

“They won't, who breaks into a pool? There is no need for alarms here.” 

“Idiots like you” Mickey chuckled as the lock clicked open. 

“Fuck yeah!” Ian said jumping up and down with excitement as Mickey pushed the window open. 

“Love ya Mick” Ian said kissing him on the cheek before lowering himself through the window, the drop a couple of feet, but nothing Ian could not handle. Though getting back out later would probably prove more challenging. 

“You are crazy” Mickey smiled lowering himself through the window as well to join Ian who was already stripping. 

“Wow wow!” Mickey said turning away as Ian removed his boxers, fully naked now. 

“Not like we have not seen each others dicks before” Ian said smiling, giving Mickey a salute before jumping into the deep end of the pool with a loud splash that echoed all around the older boy. 

Mickey watched as Ian surfaced, shaking his head to spray little water drops off his wet hair. He looked gorgeous in the low shimmering light of the pool, his eyes seeming to sparkle, and his smile seeming to just light Ian up in the best way. 

“You gonna join me?” Ian laughed, the happy sound echoing across the water. 

Mickey growled, but pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, and with reluctance pulled down his jeans and boxers, all the while Ian watching him and waiting. 

“Stop fucking looking at me like that” Mickey said before jumping into the water with a splash, surfacing just a foot away from where Ian was resting against the far edge of the pool. 

“Love you” Ian said, his smile more caring than the normal playful love yous he would say to him. 

“Yeah, yeah love you too Carrot Top.” 

“No Mick” Ian started taking Mickey's hand to pull him closer so they were just inches away from each other. “Like love you, love you.”

“Ian” Mickey said his heart now pounding as he felt his face go pale. 

“Say it back, I know you do” Ian said, placing a hand on Mickey's cheek, their chest pressing together now. 

Mickey gulped trying to look away from Ian's green eyes but the redhead would not let him, his mind racing with what to say as floods of unknown emotions coursed through him. He wanted to say it, he really did, he fucking loved Ian more than anyone, but he could not get himself to say it outloud, that would make it too real. 

“You fucking love me Mick, say it” Ian said again pressing his lips to Mickey's wet neck, placing light kisses there and just under his jaw bone. “I love you Mickey, so much.”

“Ian” is all Mickey could manage, but he tilted his head to the side to allow for Ian's soft kisses, also placing a hand in Ian's fiery wet hair. He could feel his eyes beginning to water as Ian continued to mutter love you and kiss and suck gently at Mickey's neck, the emotions of the whole thing overwhelming him. 

“I-I love you” Mickey whispered almost inaudible. 

Ian pulled back and looked at the other boy. His eyes were sparkling in the light and holy shit Ian couldn't get over how beautiful Mickey was.

“Happy now fire crotch?” Mickey asked, crossing his arms.

He went to swim away but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled the other boy into his chest, “So very happy Mickey.” 

The boys locked eyes, and Ian leaned in pressing his lips to the boy in front of him, his hands resting on Mickey's hips as the dark haired boy started to kiss him back, a small moan escaping his perfect lips when Ian brushed his tongue against them. 

Mickey opened his mouth to Ian's advance, deepening the overwhelming kiss for a second before pulling away, tears making his vision blurry. But before Ian could notice he ducked under the water and swam towards the shallow end of the pool, coming up with his back to Ian. 

He heard a few splashes, and suddenly a huge splash of water washed over him as Ian laughed.

Mickey quickly turned, running his hand across the water to splash Ian right in the face, a smile crossing his lips as Ian squealed. 

“That's what you get Gingersnap” Mickey laughed, splashing him again. 

“Fuck you!” Ian laughed splashing him back. The boys went into a full blown splashing fight both laughing and cursing at each other as water hit their faces. 

As the splashing slowed, both boys out of breath from laughing they just stared at each other, both admiring the perfect person in front of them. 

“You are gonna be the death of me Gallagher” Mickey whispered, meaning it both figuratively and literally. His dad was currently in jail, but he never stayed there for long, and if he got out and found out Mickey was not only gay but sleeping with a Gallagher he would literally dead. 

“Or I could be the air you breath” Ian whispered back, swooping over to press Mickey against the edge of the pool, locking his lips firmly to Mickey’s as he ran his hands over the boy’s bare chest to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Mickey’s hands going around Ian’s waist instinctively. 

As they kissed, both boys pressed tight against each other, it become more passionate and heated every second. Mickey could feel Ian’s cock hardening against his thigh, his own twitching in response. 

“We probably shouldn't...” Mickey stuttered pulling his lips back slightly. 

“I want you” Ian moaned pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth, than jawline, a hand moving down to Mickey’s dick where it pressed against him. 

Mickey could not stifle a moan as Ian wrapped a hand around him, but as much as it felt good his mind was telling him to stop. 

“No, I can’t” Mickey said pulling away from Ian and getting out of pool. 

“Mickey” Ian followed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“What Ian? What?!” he yelled turning around to immediately feel sick to his stomach by the hurt face Ian was making. 

“I’m sorry, god.” Ian said, going over to grab his clothes, shoving them on refusing to look at Mickey. 

The boys dressed in silence, it seemed as though all the happiness of before had been sucked out of the room, leaving them both angry and broken. And even though they helped each other out the window, and made their way back to the south side together they both didn't look at each other or say anything, both overwhelmed and upset with how things had gone in their own way. 

Ian could not understand why Mickey had rejected him, it hitting his ego harder than it should have. 

Mickey was scared out of his mind, he wanted Ian too, god did he want him so much, but he told himself he was a fucking coward who did not deserve him. 

Mickey’s house came up first, it looming in front of them as the boys looked at each other for the first time since in the pool. 

“I need to think about some stuff” Mickey said looking at his feet. 

“Why? I am here for you Mick, talk to me..” Ian tried to touch him but Mickey wouldn't let him. “I love you” Ian stifled , feeling beyond hurt. 

“I love you too” Mickey said, looking at Ian for split second, the pit in his stomach growing at the tears in Ian’s eyes. 

“I need some time, I love you, and..fuck” Mickey was starting to cry himself, his breathing becoming heavy as he felt a panic attack come on. He was known to have them, but it was rare, they always made him feel like he could not breath or think. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Ian said, tears rolling down his face as he watched Mickey fall apart, the boy not letting him help as much as he wanted to. 

“Yeah” Mickey said, the word hard to get out. 

“Thank you” Ian whispered pressing his lips to Mickey's salty ones for a brief second before Mickey pulled away and ran into his house leaving Ian lost and alone on the sidewalk.


	2. You And Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it says this chapter was done by specifically me, but MickeysTonic helped to.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lip finally asked Ian a few days after he came home crying in the middle of the night. He had been staying in bed and refusing to talk or eat. 

“You need to get your ass up, or talk to me” Lip said pulling the sheet off of Ian, causing the redhead to grumble and shove his head into the pillow. 

“Come on Ian, everyone is worried about you.” Lip said sitting on the end if Ian's bed and lighting a cigarette. 

Ian sighed sitting up some, running a hand through the hair he had not brushed since before he went swimming. 

“Fine, but can it stay between us?” Ian asked taking Lips cigarette as the older brother offered. 

“Yeah, of course” 

“So Mickey and I broke into the YMCA..” Ian started but was immediately interrupted by a fit of laughter from his brother. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry” Lip said trying to stifle his laughter “go on please.”

“And I told Mickey I loved him, like actually loved him, not in a, uh, friend way.” Lip knew of Mickey and Ian’s occasional make out session, hell he had walked in one it once. He also knew the affection each boy had for each other even though they would not admit it, he saw it in the way they looked at each other and interacted. 

“Shit man” Lip said blowing out a puff of smoke from a cigarette he had lit for himself. “What he say?”

“He said it back...eventually.” 

“Eventually?” 

“Yeah, like a minute later.” 

Ian sighed running the events through his head. 

“And so it was all good. We went their to go swimming, so we were like in the pool having fun and messing around.” Ian stopped not really wanting to tell Lip about his sex life. “Anyways he rejected me when I tried..to...do more, that was fine, but then he like started crying and he yelled at me, he refused to tell me what was wrong, or try and help him” Ian was getting upset again, his breathing quickening “I just feel so fucking lost and rejected, I love him and I feel like he hates me.”

Ian put his head in his hands to hide his tears, bending so he could rest his hands and head on his knees.

“I’m sorry man” Lip said resting a hand on Ian’s back. “You know his dad, he is probably just scared or something.” 

“Why won’t he let me help?” Ian said his voice muffled and cracked. 

“Maybe he does not know how you can help. Mickey is a hard ass, he probably thinks it’s pussy of him to ask.” Lip suggested shrugging.

“He is not like that with me” Ian said his head still in his hands. 

“Give him some time, I’m sure he will come around” Lip said giving Ian a hug before standing up to leave. “Thanks for telling me what’s going on.”

“Yeah” Ian said looking up. Lip nodded then left their bedroom. 

 

Mickey had been trying to go about his normal life, minus seeing Ian everyday, and plus beating up anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Ian had texted him a countless amount of times, each one only making Mickey feel like worse of a person, and now he sat on his bed in the dark looking at the lasted one. 

From Ian:  
“I miss you, please say something.” 

He had written out a couple different things, like “i’m sorry” or “I miss you too” but had deleted them all before he could hit send. Nothing he could think of seemed to do how he was feeling justice, heck he didn't even quite know how he was feeling, how the hell was he gonna explain it to Ian? With a sigh he locked his phone and fell back on his bed, desperately wanting Ian’s arms around him, Ian’s lips on his own telling him how much he loved him, but he didn't deserve any of that. 

 

“Fuck, I love you.” Ian said, wrapping his arms around Mickey and pulling him close.

Mickey smiled up at him, “I love you too Ian. I always have.”

“And now we can live our life without a worry. Your dad is in jail. The world is changing. You don't have to hide who you are.”

Mickey kissed him softly, “As long as I have you I'm ready for anything.”

Mickey woke up sweating. That dream felt too real. Ian's lips felt too real.

He got up and walked over to his window and pulled back the blinds. The moon sat high in the sky. Ian was just a walk away.

He sat back down on the edge of his bed and grabbed his phone, taking a deep breath before hitting send.

To Ian:  
Are you awake?

From Ian:  
Yes! Why you up so late?

Mickey thought for a second, his heart pounding that Ian had replied so fast. 

To Ian:  
Just woke up. I want to see you. Come over? No one is home.

From Ian:  
I'll be there in five minutes Mick. :)

He was nervous. But he had no reason to be.This was Ian. The same Ian he had known for years. The Ian he loved, or better yet was in love with. Things could get complicated, things could get emotional, but he just needed to see his red headed Gingersnap.

Ian had been shifting in bed for house, unable to sleep when his phone dinged, he quickly looked at it, and was was ecstatic when it was Mickey. He replied as fast as he could, and when Mickey said come over he didn't even take the time to put on a sweater, or tie his shoes. 

“Where the fuck are you going?” Lip asked him as he made a thump almost falling over trying to put on his pants in the dark. 

“Mickey” is all he said running out the door. 

He tried to walk, not sprint to Mickey’s house. As much as he wanted to. His heart was pounding with the anticipation of seeing his favorite person, the person that made him whole, the person, that until this week he had seen almost everyday for years.

Mickey had been pacing, walking back and forth in front of the door. Looking out the window every 30 seconds or so, a cigarette between his lips that was not calming his nerves as much as he had hoped it would. Then the knock came. 

“I missed you so fucking much Mickey, i’m so sorry if I did anything, I missed you.” Ian said immediately bare hugging him as soon as Mickey opened the door. 

“You didn't do anything” Mickey whispered wrapping his arms around Ian's shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. 

“Are you okay?” Ian whispered back.

“I don’t know Ian, I’m..” Mickey started, the words didn't seem to want to come out. 

“You can tell me.”

Mickey took a deep breath, digging his face further into Ian’s chest. 

“I’m scared, really fucking scared, and I can't be scared..I can’t be weak..and..and.. I feel like you don't deserve me.”

His breathing had quickened, his eyes starting to water as he said it, nails digging into Ian like he could evaporate any second. 

“Mickey” Ian said, moving just enough so he could put hands on either side of Mickey's face, his green eyes meeting the blue ones he saw every time he closed his own. 

“You don’t need to be scared, I’m here for you and always will be. You are my everything. You deserve me more than anyone. I would never want a different best friend, a different boyfriend.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Gallagher?” Mickey could not help but smile softly, his heart fluttering. 

“I guess I am. I mean I already confessed my love, so the boyfriend thing is kinda an old story” Ian laughed slightly after saying it, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“I am honored to be your boyfriend Ian, you have no idea” Mickey said, running a hand through his favorite fiery hair. 

“I think I do” Ian smiled.

“Show me?” 

And with that Ian leaned in and pressed his lips to Mickey’s, letting out a deep sigh of relief. 

“I love you” Mickey whisper between the movement of their mouths, Ian only deepening the kiss with his words. 

Mickey let his tongue melt into Ian’s mouth, the warmth and sweetness better than any other time they had kissed. Ian’s tongue wrapped around Mickey’s a moan leaving his lip when Mickey nipped at his lip, than ran his tongue over Ian’s bottom teeth. Mickey tasted more amazing than ever, and all Ian wanted was more of him. 

The boys broke apart their kiss, panting. Hands still digging into each other and chest pressed together.

“I want you to fuck me” Mickey said, the words seeming loud in what had been silent air. 

“Yeah? “ Ian said surprised by Mickey's words. He knew Mickey didn't like not having control, so the fact that he wanted to be the bottom seemed odd. But Ian could not be more thrilled, or in love. The fact that Mickey trusted him to do that was beyond amazing in every way. 

“Mhmm” Mickey practically whimpered, pressing his lips to Ian’s once again. 

The boys made their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes as their kissing and touching become more furious. By the time they reached the bed they were both completely nude. And very hard. 

“Where do you want me fire crotch?” Mickey panted, standing in front of Ian. 

“You are so fucking beautiful” Ian replied looking the shorter boy up and down. 

“Shut up.” 

“No really” Ian said moving closer just to press their chest together and grab Mickey's ass in both hands, causing him to squeal. 

“You have never right?” Ian said between bites at Mickey's soft neck. 

“Been fucked by a dude? No way.” 

“That's kinda hot” Ian said ducking his head to suck at one of Mickey's nipple, his tongue swirling around the pink point before nipping it gently, his hands still fondling Mickey’s ass cheeks. 

“That's feels really good.” Mickey moaned, his hands tugging at Ian's hair. 

“Never took you for someone who likes nipple play” Ian teased, gently pushing Mickey onto the bed. 

“Never took me for a lot of things” Mickey said staring up at Ian. 

“What am I missing?” 

Mickey bit his lip, all the sexual things he wanted to do with Ian running through his head. 

“Can I blow you?” Mickey said somewhat sheepish, looking down at Ian's monster cock, it both making his mouth water and his nerves tingle. 

“Can you? Fucking duh” Ian said climbing on top of Mickey to kiss him once more. 

The dark haired boy pushed his hips up against Ian's to try and get some friction on his dick, a moan leaving his lips as Ian pushed back. 

“God I love you, been wanting to do this for so long” Ian moaned grinding down on Mickey again. 

“Yeah me to, just been too pussy” Mickey gasped digging his nails into Ian's back as he pushed up against him. 

“Don't say that” Ian said, his tone getting more serious as he slowed his dry humping. 

“Don't stop” Mickey said pushing his hips up. 

“You're not a pussy Mickey, you're the toughest guy I know” Ian reassured him. 

“Yeah yeah, I believe you. Now start fucking me again gingersnap.” 

“Now that you have me like this you can't get enough” Ian teased with a smile.

“You do feel amazing” Mickey admitted, his lips drifting over Ian's neck. “And I bet you taste just as good.” 

Ian moaned, quickly moving off of Mickey to sit up on the bed, his back resting against the wall.  
Mickey took no time in moving next to Ian, a hand wrapping around his pink cock. 

It felt strange at first, to touch a dick that was not his own, but he quickly learned to love it as Ian made little gasping noise. 

Mickey decided to try and do what he liked, first working Ian slow with his hand before ducking down to place the head of Ian's cock in his mouth. The saltiness of it was oddly intoxicating. 

“Feels so good Mick” Ian reassured him as Mickey sucked at the head, his hand continuing to stroke Ian up and down. 

All or nothing Mickey thought as he started to lower his mouth down Ian, gagging embarrassingly fast as only half of Ian was in his mouth. 

“Fuck, I'm sorry” Mickey said ashamed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“No, you are doing great, felt really good. We can do something else if you want though.” Ian said sincerely. Mickey could be the worst blow ever and Ian wouldn't care because it was him doing it, and therefore it would be the best blowjob in the world. 

“I will try again.”

He lowers his head once more, this time taking a new tactic. He kissed at Ian's ball, than sucked at the base of his cock before flattening his tongue, moving it from base to tip. 

Ian let out a loud moan, his hands in Mickey's hair, words of encouragement leaving his lips. 

Mickey sucked at the tip, swirling his tongue as one hand cupped Ian's balls. He pulled off for a split second taking a breath before lowering his head down, this time hollowing his cheeks and going much slower. 

“Doing so good Mick, your mouth feels amazing.” Ian moaned. The words encouraging Mickey to keep going. 

This time he made it to the place he gagged before without a hitch, moving his head up and then down again, his hand working the part of Ian his mouth could not reach. 

“Mmmmh” Ian let out as Mickey continued to bob his head. A new appreciation for blowjobs he thought he would never have. 

“Was that okay?” Mickey said when he pulled off. 

“Come here” Ian smiled pulling Mickey in for a long kiss. 

“That was the best BJ I have ever had, and I mean it.” 

Mickey smiled kissing Ian back. 

“Get on your hands and knees” Ian said, looking into his favorite blue eyes. 

“Okay..” Mickey said somewhat unsure. 

Once Mickey was in place, Ian positions himself on his knees behind him, running his hands up and down Mickey's thighs and ass. 

“You have the best ass” Ian complimented, kissing at one of Mickey's cheeks. 

Mickey chuckled focusing his attention to how Ian was touching him, every little movement sending shivers of pleasure through him. 

Ian licked at the top of his crack. The feeling making Mickey gasp. And as Ian spread his cheeks with both hands and licked lower Mickey could not believe that he didn't let this happen sooner. 

“Fuck that's, that's so good” Mickey moaned, pushing back on Ian's tongue as it started to rim him. 

Ian hummed, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles to enter the other boy. 

Mickey felt his entire body shaking at the feeling currently running through his veins. Ian was going deathly slow, but that seemed to be just what he needed. 

“Feel good?” Ian whispered, running a hand up and down his ass cheek. Biting one of his cheeks again. 

Mickey nodded and shook his ass, “Don't stop.”

Ian had a dumb grin on his face but he pushed his tongue back inside Mickey. He memorized each moan that escaped Mickey's beautiful mouth.

“God I love you” Mickey moaned as Ian picked up the pace slightly. Ian’s tongue darting in and out, and hands running over as much of Mickey’s skin as they could reach. 

“Love you so much” Ian hummed, licking one of his own fingers before putting it knuckle deep into the boy in front of him, causing Mickey to squeal. 

It was not long before Ian added another finger, scissoring the dark haired boy open as he whispered words of praise. Mickey’s moans filling the room. 

“I’m ready” Mickey finally said just before Ian was going to add a third finger. Turning around to look at his beautiful freckled boyfriend. 

“You sure?” Ian said, placing a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck to pull him into a kiss. 

After the boys broke apart Mickey laid down, his head propped up slightly on a pillow. 

“Get on me fire crotch” Mickey smiled. 

“Yeah?” Ian said, placing himself between Mickey's legs. Mickey quickly responding by wrapping them around Ian’s waist, drawing him in even closer.

Ian hummed as he pressed his lips to Mickey’s neck, sucking hard enough that there would definitely be a hickey there later, but Mickey didn't even care.

“I want you Ian. I’m sorry I said no before, but now.. God I want you in me so fucking bad.” 

“It’s okay Mick, all that matters is that everything is cool now.” Ian said, kissing at Mickey's lips one more time before grabbing a bottle of lube that just happened to be on top of Mickey’s messy dresser.  
He slicked up his cock, lining himself up before turning his attention to Mickey's face; he wanted to see every little emotion on his face as he entered him. 

Mickey closed his eyes, his hands on Ian’s biceps as he felt Ian press into him, it burned slightly but felt so good and right at the same time. The pressure of finally doing this lifting off his shoulders. 

Mickey felt so tight, and Ian could not stifle a loud moan as the head of his cock pressed past the tight ring of mussels. 

“You good?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, keep going” Mickey assured him, pressing his lips to Ian’s. 

Ian did, continuing to thrust forward slowly until he bottomed out. Mickey felt even better than Ian imagined, he was hot and tight. And the fact that Mickey trusted him to do this built everything up even more. 

“You can move” Mickey said, pressing his forehead to Ian’s. 

Ian nodded, slowly pulling out half way before thrusting forward again, his eyes falling shut with the sheer pleasure of just that small movement. He was definitely not going to last very long, which was kind of embarrassing as that was something he prided himself on. But the fact that it was Mickey under him, someone he had been wanting to get with for so long, and someone he loved with all his heart made lasting very difficult. 

Ian made the same slow thrusting motion as before, repeating it a few times before stopping fully inside Mickey. 

“Fuck Mickey, I don’t think I’m gonna last too long” Ian admitted, pressing a long french kiss to Mickey’s lips to try and make up for it somewhat. 

“It’s okay. This is amazing. You feel so good filling me up.”

He kinda hoped Ian could last longer than it seemed he was going to, but he was happy to get whatever Ian would give him, all of it the best sex he had ever had. 

“Not gonna be mad? Or disappointed?” Ian asked, thrusting in and out slowly, the pressure continuing to build up even with the slowest of movements. 

“No, not at all. Just fuck me Gingersnap” Mickey said with a smile. His hand moving to his own cock to stroke himself back to full hardness. 

Ian focused and began to move in and out of Mickey faster, his balls making a wet slapping sound against the back of the dark haired boy's thighs. His breath quickening as both boys moans grew louder and louder with each thrust forward. Ian skillfully grabbed Mickey’s hips to angle at the older boys sweet spot, Mickey letting out a guttural groan as Ian hit his prostate. 

“Gonna cum Mick” Ian moaned as he continued to thrust into the other boy. Mickey only gripped tighter onto Ian, digging his nails into Ian’s pale back as pleasure like he had never felt before shook through him. 

Mickey could feel Ian’s movements becoming sporadic. He watched as Ian’s mouth fell open, and felt his cock twitch inside him, a warm pool filling his ass as Ian came with a moan of his name. 

“Holy shit,” Ian groaned.

Mickey chuckled breathlessly and ran a hand through his hair, “I feel the same.”

Ian pulled back and moved down his body, “not sleeping until you cum.”

Mickey couldn't get a word out before Ian took his dick into his mouth. 

Mickey let his hands tangle in Ian’s sweaty hair as the redhead finished him off, coming with a loud grown down Ian’s throat. The frekled boy lickeing him clean before moving back up Mickey’s body to kiss him. 

“Love you” Ian whispered between blissed out and exhausted kisses, both boys ready to sleep. 

“Love you too” Mickey said. Lightly pushing Ian off him so he could curl up under the sheets. “Now sleep.”

Ian laughed, placing himself next to Mickey under the blankets, running his fingertips over Mickey’s bare chest. 

“Come here” Ian said, pulling Mickey over so his head rested on Ian’s chest, running a hand through his messy dark hair. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me” Mickey admitted, closing his eyes. The sound of Ian’s calm heartbeat under his ear.

“Mmhh same” Ian said with a yawn, his eyes heavy. 

“You better be here when I wake up” Mickey said already half asleep. 

“This is the only place I wanna be.”  
“Good. Now get some sleep Gingersnap, so we can go for round two in the morning.” 

Ian let out a small chuckle before drifting into the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in what seemed forever. 

“I love you Ian Gallagher” Mickey whispered, falling into slumber.


	3. Together or Never, Together Forever.

When Ian awoke the next morning he was greeted with a sleepy eyed Mickey staring at him, a beautiful grin plastered across his lips. 

“Hi” Ian said with a small smile, sitting up slightly to give Mickey a quick kiss. 

“Morning Carrot top.”

“Where is my breakfast?” Ian joked 

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please..” Mickey bit his lip leaning his head down to press his lips to Ian’s, one hand tangling in his hair, the other going to his cock. 

Ian hummed letting Mickey get him hard, their tongues tangling as a small gasp left Mickey’s mouth. 

“You need to brush your teeth” Mickey smiled, his hand slowly moving up and down on Ian. 

“Speak for yourself” Ian said, pushing Mickey lightly on the chest, “and shower.”

“If you say so” Mickey said, getting up and going into the bathroom just off his bedroom. 

Ian heard the water turn on a second letter, rolling his eyes and joining the older boy just like he knew Mickey wanted. 

Mickey was brushing his teeth, but watching in the mirror for Ian, smiling with a mouth full of toothpaste as the redhead joined him, his cock stiff and bouncing as he walked. 

“You are hot” Mickey admitted, rinsing his mouth and turning to face Ian. He really was, toned and muscular body, covered in the most perfect freckles, and the best cock in the world.

Ian laughed, “thanks” and walked closer to Mickey, pulling him into a long kiss. 

As the boys once again began a mini-make-out session, Ian skillfully reached behind Mickey to steal his toothbrush, something Mickey would definitely not let him do until it was already in his mouth. 

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey proclaimed when Ian moved away from him only to have his toothbrush in his mouth. 

“You said I needed to brush my teeth.” Ian goofed, spreading toothpaste on the brush before placing it back in his mouth.

“That is gross, you can keep it” Mickey said, making a disgusted face than hopping in the shower, closing the curtain to Ian. 

“Oh come on Mick” Ian laughed, rinsing his mouth than getting into the shower as well. “I had my tongue in your ass and using your toothbrush is gross?” 

Mickey playfully elbowed him, “yes.” Turning his back to Ian to let the water run over his face. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, his chest pressed to the dark haired boy’s back. His dick conveniently slotting upwards between Mickey’s ass cheeks. 

Mickey hummed as Ian pressed against him, pushing back some. The redheaded boy pressed his lips to Mickey’s neck, sucking at the hickeys he already had, one of his hands going to Mickey's already half-hard cock. 

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of you touching me” Mickey moaned, pressing back on Ian so his butt grinded against Ian’s cock. 

“Agreed” Ian moaned back, biting at Mickey’s shoulder. 

“Fuck me Gingersnap” Mickey groaned, Ian’s fist skillfully jerking him off. 

“Bend over” Ian instructed, moving back to give Mickey room. 

Mickey bent forward, placing both his hands flat on the wall in front of him, just on either side of the hot/cold knob. He spread his legs as wide as he could in the small space, waiting on the boy behind him. 

“God your ass is great” Ian admired, giving one of Mickey’s cheeks a slap, his other hand moving to finger him. 

“Still open for me” Ian said, as he pressed a finger into Mickey. The dark haired boy moaned and pushed his hips back in approval. 

“Fucking love this ass, fucking love you Mick” Ian growled, adding another finger easily. 

“Love you too fire crotch, now get in me.” 

Ian bent down slightly, spreading Mickey’s ass cheeks just before spitting just above his hole. 

“Dirty boy” Mickey laughed.

Ian only hummed, placing a hand at the bottom of Mickey’s spin, the other on his own cock to guide him. Ian spread the head of his cock over the saliva he had provided, before pushing into Mickey with a loud gasp and a moan. 

This time he lasted quite a bit longer, able to rail into Mickey over and over again without the risk of finishing prematurely. Not to say it was any less amazing than last night.

Both boys moaned and cursed loudly with each move. And Mickey didn’t hesitate to ask for harder, pushing back with every thrust Ian gave him, his own hand working his cock so he would cum when his fucking-sexy-as-hell-boyfriend did. 

Once they both finished, fully blissed out and satisfied they actually cleaned up, washing each others backs and sharing small gentle kisses as the water finally ran cold. 

Ian tied to convince Mickey to lay naked in bed for the rest of the day, but Mickey insisted on getting dressed and leaving the confines of the house, making sure to state that Mandy could be home any time and they were already being risky. 

So the boys got dressed and headed out to grab some food, before making their way to the Gallagher house. 

“Aww, nice to see Mickey around again” Fiona commented from the kitchen as the boys came in the backdoor. 

“Yeah, yeah” Mickey said waving a hand at her. 

Fiona smiled, “so I assumed you guys worked your shit out?” 

“You could say that” Ian smiled, giving her a quick wink before the boys headed upstairs. 

Lip sat on his bunk, a cigarette between his lips and his phone in hand as Ian barged into their bedroom, sitting on the edge of his own bed. 

“Yo” Ian said, turning to grab a joint and lighter out of their shared container.

Mickey awkwardly stood in the doorway, watching Ian light up. He was unsure if he should go sit next to Ian with Lip in the room. But that was silly because he always sat next to Ian on his bed...So why did it feel like he was telling the whole world they had fucked by doing it now? 

He shook his head trying to clear it, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend. 

“Hey” Lip said, giving Mickey what seemed like a knowing nod. 

“Gimme that” Mickey said taking the joint from Ian. Ian leaned over to light it for Mickey, but he didn't let him, taking the lighter out of his hand with force. 

“Don’t be a jerk” Ian said, elbowing him. 

“Don’t be so fucking gay” Mickey said, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

Mickey didn't know why he said it. He knew it was mean, he knew it would upset Ian. But now...Even after everything he had said last night as soon as they walked out of the confines of his bedroom he felt like he had to hide again. He felt like he had to put up a wall. Even with Lip, who Mickey knew had know they at least made out on occasion. 

“Just because Lip is here, who by the way knows everything, you don’t have to be a fucking asshole! because yes, I am fucking gay and so are you, so fucking deal with it!” Ian yelled, standing up, taking the joint and lighter from Mickey and walking out of the room. 

Mickey looked up at Lip, who was staring at him. “Shut your fucking mouth” he told Lip, getting up to follow Ian. 

“Mickey!” Lip said just as he got to the doorway, “grow up. No one here gives a shit if you are gay.” 

Mickey just looked at him for a second before walking out. 

“Out front” Fiona said as Mickey got to the bottom of the stairs, obviously looking lost. He nodded and headed that way. 

Ian was sitting on the front steps, looking out at the street as he heard the door open then close behind him. 

Mickey took a breath trying to calm his anger so he didn’t say anything he didn’t mean. Than took a seat next to Ian. 

“Say you are sorry” Ian said sternly, taking a puff at the joint. 

“I didn’t mean it” Mickey said, biting uncomfortably at the inside of his cheek. “Like I said last night, I’m scared, okay?”

Ian just looked forward, taking another drag. 

“And.. I’m sorry, okay?” he put a hand on Ian’s shoulder, the redhead still not looking at him. 

“Ian fucking look at me, I said I’m sorry.” 

“But how long is that gonna last?” Ian said, turning to him. 

“What?” 

“How long are you gonna be sorry? Cuz to me it seems like you are only sorry and sweet when I’m mad at you. All the other times you are a jerk because that's the face you put on. I can’t do that Mickey.” 

“Ian that’s not fair” Mickey said, his heart dropping. 

“I’m not being fair?” Ian said, his voice becoming louder now. “I can’t even smoke a joint with you in my fucking bedroom without you being an asswhole.” He took a breath. “And don’t say it’s because Lip was there, because you know he knows about your gay ass.” 

Mickey winced at the use of ‘gay’ towards him, desperately wanting Ian to quiet down. 

“I…uh..” Mickey didn’t know what to say, he just wanted to make it all better. “What do you want me to do?” He asked puzzled. 

“I thought last night we agreed to come out, so that's what I want.” 

“Ian it’s not that simple.” Mickey said, fucking terrified by the idea. 

“It’s not like you have to make out with me in public. Or even tell your dad who I know would not be happy...But with my family, and Mandy, you know they don’t care.” 

“My dad would not just be unhappy Ian, he would fucking punch my head in” Mickey said, trying to get Ian to understand his side. 

“And his is in jail.” Ian said, finishing off the joint. 

“Word travels even to there.” 

“And we will deal with it if he gets out. For now you are out with me, or you are not with me at all.” 

Mickey could not believe Ian was giving him an ultimatum. He loved him so much and he could not picture not having him in his life. But at the same time he was not only scared of suddenly changing, but for his life. 

“If my dad kills me...” Mickey practically whispered, still unsure as the words came out of his mouth. 

“He would not kill you, because I would beat his ass first” Ian said, his mind somewhat foggy from the weed. He was equally upset by the turn of events. He just wanted what they had last night and this morning back. Happy gay Mickey. The Mickey he loved so much...Not altra asswhole Mickey who hid even from him. 

“Fuck, I love you” Mickey breathed, looking down at his feet. 

“I love you too” Ian said, sparing a quick glance a Mickey. 

“Yeah, okay” Mickey said, his head overwhelmed. But he stood up, walking back into the house. 

Ian quickly stood and followed him, “where are you going?” 

Mickey found Fiona, Lip as well as Carl in the kitchen. Lip and Fiona visibly stopping their conversation as he entered the room. 

“Listen up” Mickey said once Ian was behind him, looking around the room. 

“I’m only going to say this once... I fucking love your redheaded, freckled ass of a brother. He is the best thing that has happened to me, and we are fucking gay...So there.” He turned to Ian now, a shocked look on his face. 

“So does that mean, you like take it in the ass?” Carl said, sitting up from the kitchen table. 

Lip started laughing then, smacking Carl across the back of the head. And then Fiona was laughing to, but a warm smile was on her face. 

“We know” Fiona said, walking over to hug Ian. Her brother embracing her back. 

“So can we like, all go back to whatever the fuck we were doing now?” Mickey said, flabbergasted as always by the Gallagher family. 

“You started it” Lip smiled. 

“Fuck off” Mickey said taking Ian’s hand to lead them outside. 

“See you later I guess” Fiona said as the door shut behind Ian. The two boys now on the back steps. 

“I need a drink” Mickey said, letting out a sigh.

“You really mean all that?” Ian said, turning to face Mickey. 

“I am your boyfriend after all Carrot Top” Mickey said, putting a hand on Ian’s cheek.

“Thank you” Ian said, leaning in to press their lips together. The boys kissed gently for a minute, their hands finding comfortable resting spots on each other as their lips moved together. 

“I love you, and am so proud of you” Ian said, the hand at the back of Mickey's neck gently combing through his dark hair. 

“I love you too, but I have a feeling this is only the start” Mickey said, pecking Ian’s lips again. 

“So? We have the rest of our lives.” 

“Always so optimistic” Mickey smirked. 

“Only because I believe in what we have.”

“Together forever?” Mickey asked, tangling his fingers with Ian’s. 

“Together forever, you and me” Ian smiled. 

The boys pressed their lips together in a long kiss before embracing; holding onto each other for the long road that was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who tuned in. There will be a short Epilogue.


	4. Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

The boys had been living in San Francisco for almost a year now. Ian got his own gig working as a personal trainer, and Mickey was a manager at a moving company. Although missing their families the boys were enjoying their new life together in the flamboyant city. 

“So when did you guys meet?” One of their new found friends Zach asked over dinner.

“Oh jeez” Ian said taking a sip of wine. 

“We knew each other since we were like what? 2 or or 3?” Mickey said looking to Ian. 

“Something like that” Ian said with a smile. 

“Oh wow! A long history than” their friend said, “Michael and I met shortly after college” he continued, referring to his husband who sat next to him. 

“Yeah we have spent our whole lives together” Ian said, taking Mickey's hand under the table. 

“That's so sweet” Michael said. 

“Not really” Mickey said 

Ian watched as the smile dropped on Michael's face.

“Mickey just does not like to boast” Ian said saving his fiance. 

“No, it was not all sugar and rainbows growing up with you” Mickey said. 

“Mickey” Ian said softly giving him a cut it out look. 

“It's all good, growing up gay is always a challenge” one of their friends said. 

Mickey nodded, “yeah the south side of Chicago is not friendly to gay boys.” 

“We did okay though” Ian's said with a soft smile, thinking of all the hard times they made it through as a couple. 

“There are always the homophobes, and my parents were not too keen at first, my father still isn't, but LA was not too bad of a place to be a gay kid.” Michael said, finishing off his wine. 

“Don't get me started on parents” Mickey said throwing his head back. 

“Probably a good idea” Ian chimed in, knowing where that was going. 

“My parents were always fine with it, though never around” Ian said, both things true. 

“And you Mick?” Zach asked, adding: “my father was never around also, only met him once or twice, but my mother always supported me in whatever.” 

“My mom died when I was young, so I don't know what she would think…” 

“Oh I'm sorry” Zach said.

“It's fine, Ian does not want me to talk about my father though” Mickey said, taking all the hints his fiance had given him. 

“I didn't say that, it's just not a nice picture” Ian said wanting to keep things light. 

“It's alright, family is a pain” Zach said. 

“How about just the end of the story?” Mickey suggested, wanting to tell it now. 

“I am curious” Micheal offered. 

“Fine, go on. I couldn't stop you from doing anything as a kid, so same goes for now” Ian said, ruffling Mickey's hair playfully. 

“Well it ends with my dad going back to jail after being out for less than 24 hours. And Ian and I literally ended up with stitches.” 

“You had way more than me” Ian said, “I only had to get like 3, your whole hand and the side of your head was fucked up.” 

“Yeah, I'm the hero Gingersnap” Mickey laughed. 

“Wow, dramatic tale” Michael said. 

“I guess” Mickey reflected thinking about that night. 

He didn't know his dad was going to be getting out, Ian and him had very little hiccups to that point since they came out, only facing minor homophobia that they could laugh off. 

They were at a bar along with various family members and town friends, having a good time when Terry came storming in, probably already high on something. Many people who knew him cheered, boasting about how Terry was ‘back.’ But as soon as Ian and Mickey saw him their stomachs dropped and they knew that the time they had only talked about was here. 

Mickey had stood up, grabbing Ian’s hand to hopefully just get out of there, but before Ian could even stand up Mickey was punched square in the jaw by his father, knocking him to the floor. Terry had then proceeded to pin him to the ground and punch him repeatedly in the face. Ian started yelling as well as many other people in the bar, trying to pull Terry off him. But as soon as they grabbed Terry Mickey got a hand at him, punching him as hard as he could in the nose, braking 2 of his fingers. 

Mickey didn't remember much of the fight after that moment, as his dad had clocked him in the side of the head with a beer bottle. All he recalls is a lot of homophobic slurs and yelling, than being handcuffed, watching his dad's head being pressed to the hood of a police car as the officers struggled to detain him. 

“I like cock so much Terry, mmmh Ian gives it to me good” he remembers yelling as the officers finally got him in the car, happy he had gotten the last word. Than the officer who had cuffed him was undoing his own, Mickey shocked and happy as he turned to face the officer. 

“Yeah the only reason I didn't go to jail as well.” Mickey said continuing the story, “was because the officer who cuffed me was gay. He told me he would rather get home to his husband than deal with me all night.” 

Ian was smiling at the love of his life, remembering the events clearly as well. 

“Luck of the draw I guess” Mickey said, leaning over to peck Ian on the cheek. 

“That's a powerful story” Zach said, a somewhat shocked look on his face. 

Ian and Mickey only looked at each other, love in their eyes. Both so happy they had each other through the tough times in their life, knowing they would always be there together no matter what. 

“I am just lucky to have him” Ian said smiling over at Mickey. 

“Yeah, love you too Carrot top” Mickey said with a laugh. 

The couples reflected on their past and future, Michael and Zach giving Ian and Mickey advice on their upcoming wedding that would be taking place in Chicago, for the soul reason that all the family was there. They talked about how once they got married they hoped to find a lovely son to adopt, Ian suggesting fostering for the thousandth time, Mickey only suggesting cute baby names, and how he wanted to decorate the nursery. 

After dinner when the boys were home they fell into their king bed together; arms wrapped around each other and just as in love as they day they made the promise to be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
